A Small World
by blondes2123
Summary: What happens when a 3 year relationship is ruined? And they see each other for the first time 2 years later? Everything has changed. See what happens when Vanessa and Zac realize that they live in A Small World.
1. Chapter 1

_**My new story called "A Small World" I hope you like it! Read and Review!**_

Vanessa and Zac had been dating a good solid relationship for 3 years. And then suddenly, they fell apart. There was no specific reason as to why. They both decided to go separate ways. It took them both about 3 weeks to stop crying and move on. Though have never stopped thinking about each other.

Two years later and they haven't spoken to each other since the break-up. Vanessa is now 23 and Zac 24. They are both in New York City for an awards show. Yet they don't know that the other will be there.

Vanessa and Ashley are in the limo arriving on the Carpet.

*Ashley is 25 and Vanessa's best friend. She still talks to Zac every now and then, but Vanessa doesn't know.* The limo stops and they hear the screaming of the fans and paparazzi. They have arrived. Ashley stepped out first, wearing a strapless dress that falls just above her knees. It's gray most of the way from the bottom up, and just below her bust is black belt like accessory on her dress, and the rest is a blackish-gray color. Her pin-straight, blonde hair falling nicely down her back.

_A/N: To see a picture of the dress click on the link on my profile. It's the dress she's in at the Hairspray premiere. Same goes for Vanessa's dress. _

Then Vanessa stepped out, wearing a black dress that, like Ashley's, falls just above her knees. It has one strap (on the left side.) The strap has a bow on it. Her brown curls pulled up into an elegant ponytail. She and Ashley steeped onto the carpet and walked about 3 feet and then stopped to pose for pictures together. They walked a bit more then stopped for more pictures. Vanessa froze suddenly when she heard one of the photographers yell out, "Hey, Zac! Who's the girl you're with?"

And another say, "Why don't you take a picture with Vanessa?!"

When Ashley noticed her friends' state she asked, "Nessa, what's wrong?"

"It can't be. He's not here, is he? He can't be." She whispered back, not wanting paparazzi to hear and turn it into an article in one of their magazines or inline blog posts.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked confused.

"Zac. Is he here?"

Ashley looked around and then stopped.

"Oh no!" Vanessa cried, knowing the answer. "Get me inside quickly!" She panicked.

"Okay, let's go." Ashley said tugging on her arm to get her to start moving. They walked down the carpet and posed for a few more pictures before heading inside. She breathed a sigh of relief, well that's until she realized where she was sitting and that everyone already had assigned seats.

_**What will happen next? Who will she be sitting next to? Ashley? Zac? Someone else perhaps? Well to find out, keep reading! **___

_**R&R! Read and Review!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Small World

_**Last chapter: Vanessa and Ashley are in New York for an awards and Zac is there too with his "guest". They haven't talked since the break-up and Vanessa is freaking out.**_

"Just my luck!" Vanessa said

"Well at least you get to sit next to me," Ashley tried to make her feel better.

"Yeah, but I have to sit next to him. And his guest next to him. I don't even want to know who that is," She complained yet sat down anyways. Ashley sat down too and gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks Ash." Vanessa said into her shoulder.

"No problem, sweetie," She said.

She sat with her head on her shoulder until they heard the door open and people starting to come in.

"I guess it starts soon," Vanessa said sitting up straight.

"Yeah, everyone's coming in so I guess so," She replied.

Just then Vanessa heard the voice she's been dreading to hear. It was Zac. He sat down in his seat. Vanessa turned to face Ashley not knowing what to do. She mouthed to Ashley, "What should I do?"

"Don't do anything. Just wait and see if he does anything," She whispered quietly back.

As time went on no one said anything. Well except for Zacs guest who was yapping her mouth off on the phone. She was a blonde. Nice figure, French manicure nails, and her hair fell just below her shoulders. She was in a royal blue gown that had one strap.

When it was about five minutes before show time Zac spoke. But only to his guest.

"Amber, you have to get off the phone now. It's about to start," He told her.

"Oh, okay," She said to him and then to whom she was talking to, "I have to go now mom. Bye. Love you too." And then hung up her iPhone.

As the lights went down she got a little more relaxed in her seat. And then obviously he did too, because he stretched his arms around the seats next to him. That led to putting his arm around Vanessa.

She tensed up a little bit. Ashley noticed and gave her a puzzled look. Vanessa just pointed to his arm. Ashley's eyes grew wide. Vanessa nodded slightly, but before anything else could happen, the show started.

_A/N: This awards show is totally made up! Nothing major happened just a normal awards show._

Vanessa and Ashley won the "best celebrity best friends". They said a regular "Oh thanks to our fans and family "speech and went back to their seats.

Half way through the show the announcer said "Don't forget to text in your favorite celebrity couple and tune in to see who wins later in the show." And then it was intermission.

"Since when is there a "best celebrity best friends" award?" Vanessa asked.

"Who knows, but we won it!" Ashley answered excitedly causing both of them to laugh.

"So, how long is intermission anyway?" She asked.

"For ten minutes I think," Ashley said.

"Okay then. You're still coming for movie night, right? In my room," Vanessa asked her.

"Definitely! 'A Walk To Remember' and 'The Notebook'. Am I right?" Ashley said more than asked.

"Oh yeah! I need a little girl weekend. So, are you up to going to Kleinfields with me tomorrow? I have to find a dress soon!" She said, ten looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Totally! I've always wanted to go there," Ashley responded excitedly, smiling from head to toe.

"Why are you so excited? I'm the one trying one the dresses, not you."

"Yeah well, I'm still excited! It's just me!" She said happily.

"Okay, I got'cha," Vanessa said giggling. She leaned back into her seat forgetting that Zac's arm was there, and she hit it with her back. Out of habit she said, "Oh, sorry," and then was shocked that she just talked to him. She immediately turned to Ashley for help completely missing him say "Oh, it's okay."

"You have to say something to him," Ashley whispered to her.

"No way! You do it!" She whispered back.

"Fine!" She whispered when she saw Ashley's stern face and then she turned to Zac.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys! I know it's short, but I just wanted to get another chapter out before I get ready to go to my friends party today! Hope you like it either way! **

A Small World

_**Last Chapter: The awards show started and Zac and Vanessa sat next to each other. It seems that Zac has a new girlfriend and Vanessa is getting married. Vanessa is about to talk to Zac.**_

"Hey Zac. Nice to see you here," She said nervously.

He opened his mouth to respond, but the announcer cut him off saying, "And we're back!"

"Here to present the best male actor under 25, are best friends Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tisdale," The announcer roared.

They walked on stage and named the nominees:

Lucas Grabeel- Ashley

Sterling Knight- Vanessa

Joe Jonas- Ashley

Zac Efron- Vanessa

"And the winner is…" Ashley started. She opened the envelope and handed it to Vanessa. She saw the name and froze, but then remembered she was on stage.

"The winner is Zac Efron," Vanessa finished. While everyone clapped and waited for Zac to walk on stage, Vanessa just stood there awkwardly.

"Just act normal, like everything's okay," Ashley whispered to her.

"I'm trying," She whispered back, putting on a smile.

Zac got on stage, accepted his award and hugged Ashley. Then he awkwardly walked over and gave Vanessa a small hug. He then went to say his speech.

"Thank you, everyone. My family and friends and especially the fans for voting for me," Everyone clapped and the three of them walked back to their seats. The show went on.

It came time for the best celebrity couple award to be presented. Demi and Lovato and Selena Gomez presented it.

_A/N: This is like a teen Disney star awards show, sort of thing._

Selena had the last line, "And the winner is…Zanessa!"

The crowd started clapping and screaming, but Zac and Vanessa were shocked and couldn't move. Ashley had to push them on to the stage. Then they were good (well, enough) to go.

They took their trophies and walked to the microphone. Zac spoke first.

**What will they say to all their fans out there supporting them? Will they tell them the truth or lie? Or maybe not do either, but sneak around both those options? Read on the find out! **

**R&R! **

**xoblondes2123xo**


End file.
